The present invention relates generally to medical examination tables and more specifically to movement and positioning control devices for limb support members and stirrups.
Many examination tables are equipped with limb support members, most notably leg support members. During an examination, different procedures may require that the support members are orientated in different arrangements. Similarly, different patients may require different lengths that the support members are extended to comfortably support the patient's limb. Likewise, the width between a patient's legs may need to be adjusted. For instance, a patient with an injured hip or leg may need the support moved to a wider position away from the other limb support. While the support members are generally not designed so that the actual support member is adjustable in length or pivotable movement, housing assemblies have been contemplated to allow the support members to have adjustable positions.
An example of such an assembly may be found in Chaney et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,816). The disclosed housing assembly allows the support member to be adjusted inwardly and outwardly with respect to the examination table. The assembly also allows the support member to rotate in a horizontal direction. The assembly further comprises locking means that lock the support member in any length outwardly from the examination table and also lock the support member in a few predetermined horizontal positions.
Though Chaney et al. discloses an adequate adjustment assembly, there are some shortcomings. For example, Chaney et al. may be adjusted horizontally in only a few preset positions. Also, when the support members are in an extended position, they are not easily moved from such an extended position, as they are fixedly secured in the extended position. Thus, if someone were to accidentally walk into the support member, there is potential for an injury, since the support member will not readily give from the extended position.
The present invention contemplates the above problems and provides an improved assembly unit.